youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tfue
Turner Tenney (born on ), better known as Tfue, is an American eSports player who currently resides in Florida. He has gained most of his success playing Fortnite, as he is best known as "The Best Player in the World". People claim Tfue is better than Ninja and better than the entire community of Fortnite. Tfue currently has 2 million subscribers on YouTube with 900,000 followers on Twitch and streams everyday. On June 8, 2018, Tfue and his friends, Nick Eh 30, One_shot_GURL, and FaZe Cloak, set a PC world record with the most squad killsever of 53. Although it isn't the record entirely, it's a PC record. 59 kills is the current record by Console players. As it was a squad for the Friday Tournament, they were still able to gather up the kills together while Tfue and Cloak won against Nick and One shot. History Tfue started off as a Call of Duty and Destiny YouTuber and Streamer. He has also done multiple how-to videos and commentary videos. In late 2016, Tfue moved on to H1Z1, and has done multiple compilations of his best moments. Tfue then started playing PUBG a few months after it's release. Tfue only had 60,000 subscribers before getting success after being invited to FaZe on April 30, 2018. FaZe Tfue Twitch and YouTube both blew up at an exponential rate ever since joining FaZe. Controversy Tfue once uploaded a video called, "40 kill solo game (King of the hill)", and he was placed 6th. People has been saying that it was Set-up to be filled with Stream Snipers letting Tfue get the kills, without actually playing against each others most of the time. The video does have a high dislike ratio but still does have more likes. On May 17, 2018, Tfue was banned from Twitch for saying a racial slur. Tfue made a video explaining the whole situation. Tfue said he went to Tilted Towers and saw one person with a character having dark skin. Tfue said "Where is this coon?" and was thought to be racial according to his fans and Twitch themselves. However, the person's skin was from a Twitch Prime pack with dark outfits, not dark skin. Tfue has apologized about the situation. However, the next day after being banned from Twitch, Tfue's ban was reduced from 30 days to 7 days, meaning he was available on Twitch again by May 24, 2018. He started streaming again there and still streams now. Coincidently, one month after Tfue's ban on Twitch, Tfue's Fortnite account was permanently banned on June 22, 2018 due to selling accounts with rare skins, which was shown on Twitter by him asking for skins / accounts. Many people thought it was due to wall hacking, where you place a window and you can successfully go through it on the other side from the window. It was found that it wasn't the case. Tfue did create a new account called, "Not Tfue" with no skins. He said that he doesn't care about skins and / or is already used to it, so he played as a "default" or "no skin" player as people would call it, and still does it currently. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 31, 2018. *2 million subscribers: July 11, 2018. Video View Milestones *10 million views: April 25, 2018. *20 million views: May 14, 2018. *30 million views: May 21, 2018. *40 million views: June 1, 2018. *50 million views: June 11, 2018. *60 million views: June 22, 2018. *70 million views: July 1, 2018. *80 million views: July 6, 2018. *90 million views: July 10, 2018. *100 million views: July 15, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers